He's a Jerk
by CrazyRabidMonkey
Summary: Gah! I hate him! He left Konoha for REVENGE. I can't love him. But i do... SasukexOC


Name: Hikari Aino

Age: 16

Eye color: brown

Hair color: brown and a little short

Personality: sweet, kind and caring

~STORY START! ~

I say he's a jerk. Sakura says 'who cares about Sasuke, blegh'. Naruto… I could swear he loves that jerk. Sasuke Uchiha. He already killed Orochimaru, and is now headed to kill Itachi. I bet revenge is all he thinks about these days. Revenge this, revenge that, he's got revenge on the brain I tell ya. He's nuts. But right now, he's all I can think about. Don't get me wrong, psh, I'm not a fan girl, but he used to be my best friend. You're probably thinking 'she's a total fan girl for him' but I'm not. Yeah he's a moody jerk, but he's still my friend, and I hope he hasn't lost his humanity yet. I feel sorry for him in a way, but then again I don't. All he deserves is pity.

"Hikari what're ya daydreaming about?" Naruto popped into my vision.

"Huh? Oh nothing important, just remembering some stuff." I said.

"Right," he said, grinning. "We've got a mission."

"What kind of mission?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"A mission mission." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"What kind of mission mission?" I asked a grin on my face.

"Ack OK i give up! It's a mission to bring back Sasuke." He gave in.

"HAH! I knew it." I said, sighing. I looked down. "I knew it had to come sometime."

"Well I guess it's better sooner rather than later." He smiled.

"True, true." I said, standing up from my sitting position on the grass. "K so when is the mission supposed to start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn." He said simply.

"Wow. You could've so told me sooner dude." I said.

"Heh, yeah I know but I had to eat something right?" he scratched the back of his head, grinning like an idiot.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE YOU WERE FLIPPIN' HUNGRY?!?!" I yelled.

"Uh, er, yes." He sighed.

"Gah! I have to get ready." I grumbled.

"Hey it's a good think you're pyrokinetic." Naruto said.

"Hey I didn't know you knew such big words, now tell me what it means." I turned on my heel and stared him straight in the eye.

"I dunno what it means. All I heard was Sakura talking about it and she was scared of being burned to death by your eye." He said.

"A pyrokinetic is a person who can ignite, catch things on fire, with their minds." I explained.

"Woah! That's awesome!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS!!" I yelled pounding the air.

"I can understand why you think it's so cool." Sakura's irritating voice came into earshot.

"What do you want Suckura?" I asked, annoyed.

"You need to go home and get ready. HEY! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SUCKURA?!?!" she screamed in my face.

"Aye, yes I did. Man, you're a loudmouth." I grumbled.

"Just go get ready." She said.

"Whatever… Suckura." I chuckled.

"You're just about as annoying as Naruto." She face-palmed.

"Ha. You're just saying that 'cause your jealous."

"OF YOU?!" she cried going into another rant about me and my annoyingness.

"Wow. Naruto, I think she's crazy/weird. Don't you think so?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm afraid of her, 'cause she could kill me." He shivered.

"SHE CAN'T KILL ME!" I shouted proudly.

~FF to fight with Sasuke~

"What are you going to do now that you've killed Orochimaru _and_ Itachi?" I asked whipping out of the way of his sword.

"Hn." He said.

"What the HECK?! You always say that when you don't want to answer a question." I grumbled. I threw a dagger at his face but he easily dodged it.

"Your aim _was_ always off." He smirked.

"How nice, he _actually_ speaks." I laughed.

"it seems you _actually_ got stronger." He was still smirking.

"Keep smirking like that and I'm gonna wipe it off your face!" I growled.

"How do you expect to do that when you can't even hit me with a dagger?" he said.

"I'll find a way!" I said. "Don't doubt my abilities."

"I'm not doubting your abilities, I'm doubting you." He said.

"Ugh. That's it, I've had enough. Come here so I can bring you back to Konohagakure already." I grumbled.

He disappeared. "And if I don't wish to come back?" his breath sent shivers down my spine.

"I'll force you to come back in any way possible." I snarled.

"Ooh, scary. How will you force me back if you can't even land a solid hit on me?" he said.

I whirled around and was met by a pair of lips on my own. My eyes went wide and I took a step back.

"Scared?" he was still smirking.

"N-No! Of course not!" I said.

"You seem scared." He said.

"Scared no, Freaked out yes." I said.

"Maybe I can fix that…" Sasuke leaned down and planted a soft but gentle kiss on my lips.

"I never would have guessed… that the infamous Sasuke Uchiha could be so nice." I muttered.

~THE END!!!!!!~


End file.
